1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink jet ink and a recorded object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording an image by ejecting ink jet ink from an ink jet recording apparatus onto a recording medium such as a paper has been known.
As ink jet ink, ink which is obtained by dissolving or dispersing pigment and resin in solvent such as water has been generally known.
The ink jet ink has been required to have a performance for obtaining a recorded image which is excellent in a chromogenic property, scratch resistance, and the like, and an ink jet ink has been developed in consideration of such a performance (see JP-A-2010-90271).
However, the ink jet ink in the related art has a problem that sufficient glossiness cannot be obtained in a recorded image. Particularly, there is a problem that glossiness of an image recorded on a dedicated glossy paper is low.